Machine translation, based on various techniques of natural language processing (NLP) and machine learning (ML), has become increasingly capable in applications of translating from one natural language to another. Yet, individual human languages each have idiosyncrasies and subtleties that are persistently difficult to convey efficiently in other natural languages even through the efforts of gifted human translators, let alone through the techniques of machine translation. For purposes of professional translation, machine translation is helpful but persistently not fully adequate. Thus, professional translation has typically become the domain of professional human translators using various machine translation tools to enhance their productivity. The human translators are thus able to oversee the results of the machine translation tools, modifying or overriding the results of machine translation as necessary, ensuring proper application of the complexities of one human language to another, more quickly and efficiently than an unaided human would be capable of.